Go Out With Me?
by TowandaDancer18
Summary: OneShot. James complains to Sirius and a very interesting and unexpected result comes out of it. AN: This story basically came from a Ficiton Writing Assignment! Changing names is quite helpful!


"Go out with me?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

"Go away."

"Anything _besides_ that."

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no!" And with that she stormed off in a huff, her ponytail swinging behind her.

"I just don't get it!" he cried collapsing into an armchair in front of the fire and buried his face into his hands as he groaned in frustration.

"Aw, cheer up mate," Sirius grinned slapping James on the back. "You'll get her next time!"

"But that's what you said last time," he sighed lifting his head, his face a mask of annoyance. "and the time before that, and the time before that, and even the time be-"

"Alright! I get it! Bloody hell, you're obsessed with the girl!"

"You think I don't know that!"

"Well why don't you just give up on her or something if it bugs you so much?" Sirius stated as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because…because I just can't!" James slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up. Sirius just stared at him in awe, amazed by how a teenage boy could be hooked on just one girl.

"What do you mean you can't? I do it all the time! I get tired of them after just two weeks! How can you last…" Sirius paused and started to count on his fingers. "…6 years!"

"That's because you, Padfoot, are a different person and have quite a different…erm…shall we say 'reputation' at this school."

"Hey. It's not MY fault that I'm so wanted!" James rolled his eyes at his friend. Sometimes he could be so full of himself. He fell back into the chair with a sigh as he ran a hand through the black mess a top his head.

"It's like the only girl who doesn't want me is the one girl that I want."

"Lily will wizen up soon enough mate. In the mean time, why don't you find another girl to stick around with? God knows you need one."

"But, that's just it! I can't get another girl! I couldn't ever do that to Lily."

"Prongs, it's not like you're going out with her or anything. You're a free man, I don't get why you don't just take advantage of it? I just broke up with…oh! What was her name again?"

"Caroline?" James offered.

"Right! So, I broke up with Carly…damn…when was it..."

"This morning?"

"This morning! And look at me, I'm a free man and I'm already taking advantage of it!" Sirius winked at a girl who looked to be about in her fourth year and was sitting across the room watching them. She giggled and went back to chatting with her friends who kept shooting him looks of interest. "Why don't you take Candy? I'm sure she wouldn't object to that."

"Padfoot, what do you not understand about me only being interested in Lily?"

"Nothing actually," he replied thoughtfully. James watched him with hazel eyes filled of annoyance.

"You don't ever understand anything do you?"

"Well now, that's not true!" Sirius cried in mock surprise.

"Oh, then tell me. What is it that you understand?"

"Girls."

"Girls?"

"Just one look with these gorgeous brown eyes and everything there is to understand it written on their face. They just melt under my ga- Ow! Hey! That hurt!"

"Pompous git," James muttered returning the chair cushion to its rightful place.

"Fine. But you'll regret not taking Cindy, mark my words."

"What does it take to make you get it? I DO NOT WANT TO GO OUT WITH _CAROLINE_! I WANT TO GO OUT WITH LILY!" he cried making the room go silent. Sirus stared at him.

"You're crazy," he said simply shaking his head.

"No," James replied sadly. "I'm just in love."

"In love?"

"Yes. I'm in love. I love Lily." He stated more for himself than anyone else. At this point, the entire room was silent.

"Prongs, she hates you."

"No I don't."

Every head turned towards the stairs where Lily stood in all her glory. She swiftly made her way towards the two of them and Sirius raised his eyebrows at James. "What did you say?" she asked kneeling down in front of the chair he was in.

"I…I…I said…um…I mean um…" he stammered his face turning red from embarrassment.

"What did you say?" she repeated, hazel meeting emerald. James, as if in a trance, smiled feebly as she watched him.

"I love you," he whispered so softly that he barely even heard himself. Apparently she had heard him though as she leaned forward and their lips met for the briefest moment.

"Yes James, I will go out with you."


End file.
